Die Holzfigur
Schon als kleines Mädchen habe ich jeden Morgen auf dem Schulweg mit großen Augen in ein Schaufenster geguckt, in dem viele kleine, handgemachte Holzfiguren zu sehen waren. Das Schaufenster war eigentlich nur ein Fenster in einem Einfamilienhaus, in dem jemand seine Schnitzereien zum Verkauf anbot. Jeden Tag, auf dem Rückweg von der Schule, träumte ich davon, mir eine der wunderschönen Figuren auszusuchen und mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Ich fragte meine Mutter, ob sie mit mir bei dem Haus klingeln würde, da ich mich alleine nicht traute, weil es ja kein richtiges Geschäft war, sondern ein privater Verkäufer, doch sie wollte nicht. Irgendwann kam ich auf die weiterführende Schule und mit der Zeit vergaß ich die Figuren und das Schaufenster. Mittlerweile bin ich erwachsen und lebe in einer anderen Stadt, meinen Heimatort besuche ich nur noch selten, um meine Mutter zu sehen. Meine Mutter ist nicht mehr gut zu Fuß, und wenn ich sie besuche, gehe ich ab und zu für sie einkaufen. Als ich sie das letzte Mal besucht habe und für sie einkaufen war, wollte ich zu einem Laden gehen, der neu eröffnet hatte. Er lag auf meinem alten Schulweg und ich erinnerte mich an das Schaufenster. Ich fragte mich, ob es immer noch der gleiche Hausbewohner war und falls ja, ob dieser immer noch Holzfiguren schnitze und verkaufte. Ich ging meinen alten Schulweg entlang und schwelgte in Erinnerungen, bis ich das besagte Haus sah, und tatsächlich: Das Schaufenster war noch da, samt Holzschnitzereien! Ich hatte es größer in Erinnerung, aber damals war ich ja auch noch ein Kind. Meine Mutter wusste, dass ich mir beim Einkaufen immer Zeit ließ, außerdem würde es nicht so lange dauern... Also nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und klingelte an der Tür, um mir endlich meinen Kindheitstraum zu erfüllen. Am Klingelschild stand der Name „Pennius“, ich schmunzelte: „Klingt nett“, dachte ich mir. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, dann ertönte schwach die Stimme eines alten Mannes, die um Verzeihung bat. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein freundlich lächelnder, älterer Herr war zu sehen, der fragte, ob er mir helfen könne. Ich stellte mich vor und erkundigte mich nach den Holzfiguren; ich fragte, ob ich sie aus der Nähe betrachten könnte. Er bat mich höflich herein und bot mir an, ihn bei seinem Vornamen „Victor“ zu nennen. Victor freute sich sichtlich über mein Interesse an seinen Holzfiguren, denn laut seiner Aussage war es schon länger nicht mehr der Fall gewesen, dass jemand sich für diese interessierte. Er führte mich in eine altbacken eingerichtete Wohnstube, in der überall Schnitzereien dekorativ verteilt waren. Auf einem vergrößerten Fensterbrett standen die mir bekannten Figuren, welche ich nun das erste Mal von der anderen Seite des Fensters aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. Zwischen kleinen Vogelhäusern und Tierfigürchen, die alle hervorragend gefertigt waren, erblickte ich eine wunderschöne Figur eines weiblichen Engels mit einem Herzen in der Hand. Ich betrachtete sie und bemerkte, dass kein Preisschild an ihr befestigt war wie bei den Anderen, an denen kleine Pappschildchen hingen. Ich drehte mich zu Victor um und fragte währenddessen, was die kleine Schnitzerei kosten soll. Ich war so vertieft in die Engelsfigur, dass ich erst gar nicht bemerkte, wie still es auf einmal war. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken, als ich heißen Atem auf meinem Nacken spürte und ein leises Röcheln wahrnahm. Eine nicht mehr ganz so zittrige Stimme sprach bedrohlich in mein Ohr: „Du weißt genau, was diese Frage bedeutet!“ Ich spürte einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, alles um mich herum wurde schwarz und ich verlor mein Bewusstsein. „Was ist passiert, ich kann nichts sehen, es ist so dunkel! Wieso kann ich meine Arme nicht bewegen?“. Panik stieg in mir auf, meine Atmung wurde schneller, kalter Schweiß bildete sich blitzartig auf meinem Rücken. Dann hörte ich Schritte, die sich von hinten näherten, ein Sack wurde mir grob vom Kopf gezogen und grelles Licht blendete mich. Sofort sah ich den Grund meiner Bewegungsunfähigkeit, meine beiden Unterarme waren mit Panzertape an die Lehnen eines Stuhles gefesselt. Schmerzhaft packte jemand meine Haare und riss meinen Kopf in den Nacken, ich konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, da meine Augen immer noch vom Licht geblendet waren. Mit zittriger Stimme stammelte ich: „ W-w-was wollen Sie, wo bin ich?“ Der Griff in meinem Haar wurde gleich fester, ein wahnsinnig und aggressiv klingender Mann flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „ Fünf Euro!“. Irritiert und mit Tränen in den Augen fragte ich: „W-was wollen Sie?“, woraufhin er, diesmal etwas lauter, schrie: „ Du hast mich genau verstanden! ZEHN EURO!“. Ich brach in Tränen aus und in meiner puren Verzweiflung rief ich: „Wo ist Victor, was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?“. Die Stimme flüsterte erneut in mein Ohr, dieses Mal war keine Aggressivität zu hören, sondern nur purer Wahnsinn: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst?“. Ein Gesicht tauchte wenige Zentimeter vor meinem auf – Es war Victor! Ich verstand gar nichts mehr, jäh wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Victor mich schüttelte: „Hier bin ich doch, außerdem sind es jetzt 15 Euro, die ich bekomme, jeder Satz der eine Frage beinhaltet kostet fünf Euro!“, daraufhin folgte ein seltsam klingender, kurzer, unartikulierter Schrei: „ UAAAUE!“. „ Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, außerdem könnte ich Ihnen gar kein Geld geben, Sie haben mich gefesselt!“. Ein finsterer Blick verzerrte Victors Gesicht und er meinte, dass dies nicht sein Problem sei. Aus Frustration fing ich an mit meinen Armen an den Stuhllehnen zu rütteln und reißen, dabei schrie ich Victor an, ein Gespräch mit diesem Wahnsinnigen würde sowieso zu nichts führen. „Du kannst so viel schreien und an deinen Fesseln zerren wie du willst, es wird dir nichts bringen, derweil werde ich an meiner neuesten Figur arbeiten.“. Dabei zwinkerte er mir widerlich zu und verließ den Raum. Hektisch drehte ich meinen Kopf hin und her, um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden, eine Schere lag nur einen Meter von mir entfernt, doch Victors Schritte näherten sich schon wieder der verschlossenen Tür, und erreichen können hätte ich die Schere sowieso nicht. Ich beobachtete die Türklinke, die sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Voller Panik sah ich, wie sich das Blatt einer Kettensäge durch den sich öffnenden Türspalt schob. Pure Angst erfüllte mich, ich ging vom schlimmsten aus, was mir widerfahren könnte. In Zeitlupe sah ich Victor mit der Kettensäge in der Hand den Raum betreten und er kam direkt auf mich zu. Ohne mir Beachtung zu schenken legte er die Motorsäge auf einen Tisch vor sich und begann gleich darauf sich auszuziehen. Doch das beruhigte mich nicht, im Gegenteil, es überraschte und verstörte mich zugleich. Ich schrie: „Willst du mich etwa vergewaltigen, war es das, was du krankes Schwein die ganze Zeit vor hattest?“ Ruckartig, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ich einem Mann seines Alters nicht zugetraut hätte, drehte er sich zu mir und sagte mit einem wahnsinnigen Gesicht und einer irren Stimme: „Nein, mittlerweile 20 Euro! Außerdem habe ich dir gesagt, was ich jetzt vorhabe.“. Jetzt vollkommen nackt, nahm er die Säge vom Tisch und riss kräftig am Seil, was den Motor aufheulen ließ. Sein ekelhaft bleich aussehender, faltiger, von Altersflecken übersäter Altmännerkörper fing beim Ziehen der Schnur und aufgrund der Vibration an, unkontrolliert zu wabern und schwabbeln. Hautfalten, die nicht zusammen gehörten, klatschten wild aneinander und erzeugten trotz des Lärmes hörbare widerliche Geräusche. Widerwärtiger Gestank nach alten Leuten, die sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gewaschen hatten, strömte mir entgegen, als Victor anfing, wild mit der Kettensäge auf einen Holzklotz einzuschlagen. Im Sekundentakt schrumpfte das etwa einen Meter hohe Holz immer mehr, bis es weniger als 20cm maß. Dem mich übergeben nahe, verfolgte ich die bizarre Szenerie. Galle stieg in mir auf, doch wegschauen konnte ich nicht, der alte, schlaffe Körper schwang wie ein nasses Bettlaken an der Wäscheleine im Wind hin und her, bis ich mich auf mich selbst erbrach. Der Klotz nahm erstaunlich filigrane Formen an, das was ich erkennen konnte, erinnerte an ein Kruzifix – und tatsächlich, Victor schnitzte einen kleinen, gekreuzigten Jesus! Immer noch gänzlich verstört und dennoch fasziniert von der Handwerkskunst und der Präzision wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Doch dann, ein jäher Schrei hallte durch den Raum und blitzartige Angst durchströmte mich, als Victor sich widerwärtig verdrehte: Sein Oberkörper drehte sich um 180°, Knochen knirschten schauderhaft, während sein Unterkörper sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte und breitbeinig wie vorher stehen blieb. Wie ein Wahnsinniger und unartikuliert kreischend, sägte Victor am Boden stehende Lackeimer auf und ließ die Säge achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Farbe und kleine Metallsplitter verteilten sich im ganzen Raum und bedeckten Victors ekelhaften, vom Alter geprägten, Körper. Splitter bohrten sich in seine Haut und rissen diese auf, was ihn jedoch nicht zu stören schien, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es in seinem Wahn überhaupt bemerkte. Bis vor ein paar Sekunden hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass mir noch schlechter werden könnte, und ich wollte wirklich nicht darauf eingehen, doch was jetzt geschah kann man nicht anders umschreiben, ohne auf sein eingeschrumpeltes, widerlich herunterhängendes, haariges Geschlechtsteil einzugehen. In den folgenden zehn Minuten hat Victor sich immer wieder breitbeinig über die sorglos aufgeschnittenen Farbbehälter gehockt, Victor ließ die Spitze seines erschreckend langen Pimmels und seine Eier in den Lack hängen. Er schnellte in seine Ausgangsposition zurück, Lack spritze von seinem Gemächt in mein Gesicht. Augenblicklich übergab ich mich erneut, Farbe und Erbrochenes mischten sich. Ich blickte verstört zu Victor, Tränen schossen mir aus den Augen – nicht aus Angst, sondern vor Ekel. Ich bemerkte eine seltsame Veränderung an ihm. Er wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig und fing dann an, ununterbrochen zu gackern, irre zu kichern und sich komplett vollzusabbern. Triefender Speichel lief aus seinem Mund und an seinen Mundwinkeln bildeten sich ekelerregende Spuckebläschen, während er mit der Spitze seines Pullers das Gesicht der kleinen Jesusfigur bemalte, und das erstaunlich detailliert, zumindest nach dem, was ich erkennen konnte. Dies tat er mit der gesamten Figur, dieser Vorgang dauerte, wie schon erwähnt, circa zehn Minuten, aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Unartikulierte Schreie und etwas, das man fast als eine Art unheimlichen Gesang beschreiben konnte, hallten durch den Raum, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und schrie: „Was tust du da, du kranker, alter Sack? Bemalst du etwa alle deine Figuren mit deinem Schwengel? (Ich würgte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich die Figuren beim Betrachten angefasst hatte.) Und wieso malst du überhaupt mit deinem Penis, du ekelhaftes Schwein?“. Victor stoppte abrupt und starrte etwa eine Minute lang auf sein Gehänge, langsam wanderte sein Blick zu mir und er guckte mich mit toten, kalten Augen und mit offenem Mund an. Dann fing er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte, an zu sprechen: „Diese Frage ist viel zu privat..“. Plötzlich brüllte er los: „UND AUßERDEM KOSTET DIESE FRAGE 200 EURO!“. Vollkommen eingeschüchtert antwortete ich stotternd, dass ich, selbst wenn ich an mein Portemonnaie kommen würde, gar nicht so viel Geld bei mir trug. Victors Blick verfinsterte sich und sein Unterkiefer wanderte nach unten, als würde er seinen Kiefer wie eine Schlange, die mich fressen will, ausrenken. Dann stieß er einen unmenschlichen, unartikulierten Schrei aus, der dem eines krepierenden Pferdes ähnelte. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und griff beim Vorbeigehen am Tisch nach einem langen, rostigen Messer. Er hielt es in meine Richtung und lief , weiterhin kreischend, auf mich zu. Voller Panik und mit der Gewissheit, jetzt zu sterben, zog mein Leben an mir vorbei, Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Ich schrie schluchzend: „Wieso? Wieso tust du mir das an?“ Er packte meinen Arm und holte, immer noch schreiend, weit mit dem Messer aus. Speichel und Essensreste flogen in mein Gesicht. Sein pulsierender Puller berührte dabei ständig meinen Oberarm und ich war erneut dem Erbrechen nah. Victors Arm schnellte zum erlösenden Schnitt nach unten und ich schloss meine Augen und mein Puls raste. Immer noch angespannt und mit den Händen in die Stuhllehnen gekrallt, öffnete ich langsam ein Auge nach dem anderen. Mit dem gleichen Lächeln, mit dem Victor Pennius sich vorgestellt hatte, stand er nun vor mir und hielt meinen Unterarm immer noch fest. Bevor ich sprechen konnte, sagte er: „Wenn du eh kein Geld hast, bist du frei und kannst nach Hause gehen.“ Da erst bemerkte ich, dass er mich mit dem Messer nicht töten wollte, sondern meine Fesseln durchtrennt hatte. Ich war vollkommen irritiert, als er mich auf beide Beine zog und anfing, schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Haustür zu laufen, während er mich immer noch fest am Arm gepackt hatte. Ich dachte überhaupt nicht daran, mich zu wehren, da ich gar nichts mehr verstand. Während er mich durch das Haus zog, redete er vor sich hin: „Du kannst mich gerne mal wieder besuchen kommen und meine neuesten Kreationen angucken. Empfiehl mich ruhig deinen Freunden und Verwandten. Danke, dass du mir Gesellschaft geleistet hast, du bist ein sehr liebes Mädchen.. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es so etwas heute noch gibt.“ Völlig entgeistert hörte ich ihm zu und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass ich schon draußen war, bis Victor: „Auf Wiedersehen!“ rief und mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Wie versteinert stand ich auf der Türschwelle und begann, heftig zu zittern. Mir schossen Gedanken durch den Kopf, ich fragte mich, was ich tun sollte.. Sollte ich zur Polizei gehen? War das alles überhaupt wirklich geschehen? Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und einfach nur zu meiner Mutter, um ihr alles zu erzählen, als die Tür ruckartig aufschwang. Ich spürte, wie eine schleimige, unfassbar widerwärtig stinkende Masse auf mich gekippt wurde, mein ganzes Gesicht und mein Körper wurden mit vergorenen Fischabfällen übergossen. Ich übergab mich auf der Stelle und hörte dabei im Hintergrund Victors kranke, unartikulierte Schreie. Wegen des stinkenden Schleims in meinen Augen erkannte ich nur verschwommen wie er, einem T-Rex gleichend, mit angezogenen Armen und Beinen nackt auf der Stelle von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte und dabei weiterhin schrie und wie ein Verrückter gackerte. Zwei Stunden später saß ich immer noch bei der Polizei und versuchte, das Geschehene zu erklären, woraufhin die Polizisten etwas ungläubig beschlossen, mit mir zusammen zum Haus von Herrn Pennius zu fahren. Dort angekommen wartete ich im Auto, während die Beamten bei Victor klingelten. Ich sah, dass er sie freundlich hereinbat. Nach etwa fünf Minuten kamen die beiden Polizisten wieder raus und verabschiedeten sich an der Tür ausgesprochen freundlich von ihm. Während sie zum Auto kamen bemerkte ich, dass sie genervt aussahen. Voller Erwartung fragte ich: „Und? Nehmen Sie ihn fest?“ Mit bestimmendem Ton sagte einer der zwei Polizeibeamten: „Wir nehmen nicht ihn fest, sondern bringen Sie bis zu ihrer Anhörung in die örtliche psychiatrische Klinik!“ Völlig geschockt fragte ich: „Wieso?“ Der andere Polizist antwortete: „Wir haben im Haus weder den von Ihnen beschrieben Raum noch eine mit Farbe beschmierte Kettensäge gefunden. Außerdem waren weder Lack- noch Fischreste in und vor dem Haus zu sehen und auch der Hausherr wirkte nicht so, als wäre er in der körperlichen Lage dazu, sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit alleine von so viel Farbe zu säubern.“ Ich wollte widersprechen, doch ein Beamter unterbrach mich jäh: „Sie sollten jetzt besser nichts mehr sagen, wir haben es ständig mit solchen Verrückten zu tun. Bei Ihnen hatte ich von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass Sie einer von diesen Irren sind.“ „Bei der Geschichte kein Wunder!“, warf der andere ein. Der Wagen rollte langsam los, in meiner Verzweiflung schaute ich mich hektisch um und erblickte Victor Pennius im Schaufenster stehen. Was ich dann sah, würde mir für den Rest meines Lebens meinen ruhigen Schlaf rauben, irgendetwas war mit Victor Pennius Gesicht geschehen, etwas, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich zurück, als der Wagen sich vom Haus entfernte. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben was hier gerade vor sich ging, als plötzlich etwas auf die Straße flog. Victor Pennius tanzte vollkommen irre und mit verkrampften Bewegungen, hin und her hüpfend auf der von ihm geschnitzten Jesus Figur, mit weit aufgerissenem Mund als würde er schreien, was man im Auto nicht hören konnte. Ich fing ebenfalls an zu schreien: „Da sehen Sie, er tut es schon wieder, sehen Sie doch, blicken Sie nach hinten!“, forderte ich die Polizisten auf, die einfach lauter redeten und mich nicht zu beachten schienen. Die restliche Fahrt verlief es haargenau so, bis wir an der örtlichen Einrichtung für Akutpsychiatrie ankamen. Seitdem ich hier bin, habe ich das Gefühl, den Verstand zu verlieren - niemand glaubt mir, alle halten mich für vollkommen wahnsinnig, doch ich, ich weiß was ich erlebt habe und kein Psychiater wird mir einreden, dass ich mir dies alles einbildete. Regelmäßig werde ich in der Nacht fixiert und sediert, wenn ich schreiend aufwache, gejagt in meinen Träumen von wildem Gegacker, unmenschlichen, unartikulierten Schreien und viel schlimmer noch dem Gesicht von Victor Pennius im Schaufenster. Ein Gesicht, in dem sich über schlitzartigen Pupillen ein zweites Paar Augenlider waagerecht schloss, und eine gespaltene Zunge, einem Reptil gleich, aus seinem offenen Mund schnellte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit